


Nemesis

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: Idk what you can pair this with but “You have a nemesis? That’s so cool!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @thecoldestginger for the prompt!

“Mommy, what does ‘nemesis’ mean?”

Peggy stops writing in the file and looks at her seven-year-old son, who is doing his homework on the same dining table where she is working.

“Where did you hear that word, Michael?”

“From Charlie.”

“And where did your friend hear that?”

“From his dad,” Michael says. “He was telling him about Captain America and said that Cap had a nemesis.”

Peggy smiles. Steve had several nemeses, both real and exaggerated, so she wonders which one Frank, Charlie’s dad, was talking about.

“Well, a nemesis is an enemy, usually someone who fights for and believes in the opposite of what you believe in. Ste… Captain America believed in doing good, and his nemesis believed in doing bad things.”

“Did Cap beat his nemesis?”

“He did, eventually.” Her smile fades, thinking that Steve’s triumph ended in his death.

Daniel walks into the kitchen and ruffles his son’s hair. He looks at Peggy, his brow furrowing. 

“Everything okay in here?” 

“Mommy said that Cap had a nemesis and he beat him.”

Daniel sits in the chair between his son and wife. He puts a hand on Peggy’s arm. She leans into him and puts her hand on his.

“Daddy, do you have a nemesis?”

Daniel laughs. “No, I don’t, but your mom does.”

Michael’s face lights up. "You have a nemesis? That's so cool!"

“Daniel, don’t encourage him,” Peggy says, shaking her head.

Michael jumps up from his chair. “Mommy, who is your nemesis? What’s his name? What does he look like? Is he bad? Did you beat him up?” He pumps his fists at an imaginary foe.

Daniel grins. “Your mom’s nemesis is a woman. Her name is Dottie.”

“It’s a _girl_?!”

Peggy shoots Daniel a warning glare, then looks at her son. “Honey, you don’t need to worry about any nemesis. Dottie is no longer a threat to anyone. She’s locked away and won’t bother anyone ever again.”

Michael’s face falls. “So you don’t have a nemesis anymore?”

“I’m afraid not.”

He chews on his lip, then looks at his mom. “Well, if you did, I’d fight with you, Mommy. I’d help you kick her ass.”

“Michael! Where did you hear _that_ word?”

“From Uncle Jack.”

 _It figures_ , she thinks. “Young man, if you are done with your homework, it's bath time.”

“Aww, Mommy.”

“Go,” she says, motioning down the hall, and he stomps away.

Daniel puts his arm around her. “You okay?”

She kisses his cheek. “Yes, I'm fine. This was bound to come up.”

“This, meaning Captain America.”

She nods. “He's a part of our culture. He’s a hero. All little boys look up to him. I don't want to avoid talking about him.”

“You shouldn't, and you shouldn't be sad when you talk about him, either. He influenced your life, and that has made you the amazing woman you are today. We have a lot to be grateful for thanks to him. He reminds us and our children that good can triumph over evil. He made the world safer for all of us.” 

“He did,” she says with a nod.

He smiles. “He saved my life, which allowed me to meet you.”

Peggy’s hands cup her husband’s face, and she looks into his kind eyes. “Of all the things Steve has done, _that_ is the one for which I am most grateful.”


End file.
